There presently exists numerous ways of fabricating and assembling wire reels used for wires, cables etc. Single piece and multiple component construction is utilized. In the multiple component arrangement, such as a three piece design including two circular flanges and an elongated barrel held together by nuts and bolts, the assembly of the wire reel usually involves placing the headed end of a number of carriage bolts into a first flange possessing molded square hole to resist rotation of the bolt. The barrel is then placed over the bolts and onto the flange which centers the barrel. The second flange is then placed onto the barrel which to do so requires that the end of the bolts align with and pass into respective holes in the second flange. The assembler has always encountered difficulty in entering the bolts into the second flange because of alignment problems. This therefore requires careful yet cumbersome and time consuming alignment of the bolts in respective holes. Once this is done, pallet nuts are then placed onto the threaded end of the carriage bolts and tightened in a systematic manner to a predetermined torque value.
This means of assembly suffers obvious disadvantages which are further compounded if repair of the reel became necessary requiring a realignment of the bolts when reassembled.